You Be The Anchor
by Loving.And.Awkward
Summary: "I'll be here by the ocean. Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams." - All my Odesta Prompts. Send me your prompts at any time and I'll try to write them as first as I can.
1. Letter of Love

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**Odesta prompt: Finnick is in the Capitol for some "business" and he decides to write Annie a letter confessing his love for her. This takes place after her victory tour.**

* * *

Finnick sighed when he heard the shower start to run.

Throwing the white sheet off him, he got off the bed and walked over to his forgotten pants on the floor, putting them on.

It had the be the longest five days of Finnick's life. Luckily, he was heading home in a few hours and he would finally get to see Annie. And tell her he loved her.

Yes. Finnick Odair was in love with Annie Cresta.

He was going to tell her before he left, however, it was like Snow knew. He knew when Finnick didn't want to go on a "business run" - more than normal at least - but he made him.

It had only been about two weeks since Annie's Victory Tour, and the tour took a lot out of all of them.

In some Districts, Annie was able to get up on stage, read off the cards, and walk off the stage before she broke down. In other Districts, she didn't even make it through the cards before they had to bring her off stage.

Either way, Finnick was always there, with waiting arms, Annie breaking down as she held onto him.

Finnick didn't know how he felt about Annie at the time. He knew there was something between them, he just didn't know what.

When he talked to Mags about it, she just smiled, patted his head, and walked away.

Throughout the tour, he was there for her. When she broke down before and after she got on stage, in the middle of the parties, in the middle of the night when she screamed so loud her voice was hoarse the next morning. He was there. He couldn't stay away.

It wasn't until they were back at District Four, in the middle of the little party, that Finnick felt something he never felt before.

Jealousy.

Finnick stood there, with a drink in his hand, glaring daggers at the boy who had his arms around Annie.

He didn't even realize he was stood like that until Mags came over and told him.

In was then, in that moment - the moment where Annie laughed at something the boy said - that Finnick realized he was in love with her.

And she didn't even know.

Finnick stayed around from her for the rest of the time he was home. He didn't want Snow to know or find out. He knew Snow would use her against him, and he didn't want that.

It broke his heart to stay away from Annie, and he found out from Mags just before he had to leave that Annie thought it was all her fault and that he was mad at her.

Throughout the past few days at the Capitol, Finnick realized - as much as he wanted to - he couldn't stay away from her. He was going to be selfish. And he didn't care.

The moment he got home, he was going to run to Annie and tell her how he felt.

As Finnick started to look around the room for his shirt, the phone ran, and Finnick got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He knew who was calling.

Walking over to the phone, Finnick gripped it tightly before answering it with clenched teeth.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Odair," Snows voice came through the phone and Finnick could almost smell the blood, even through the phone.

"Yes Sir?" Finnick tightened his grip on the phone, his jaw set.

"I just wanted to inform you that you are need to stay for a few exact days. And exact week actually. I hope you don't mind."

Finnick could hear the smirk in his voice. He enjoyed tearing people apart. And he knew. Finnick knew he knew.

Finnick manged to get out an, "Of course President Snow", before he slammed the phone down.

He knew. Snow knew about Annie.

And Finnick knew what he had to, and would, do anything to protect her. Even if that meant giving up long walks on the beach and heading into town together so they could stay out of the public eye.

But she had to know. Now.

Quickly, before Dixie got out of the shower and he had to go back in being Capitol Finnick, Finnick walked over to the desk that was on the side of the room and took out some paper and a pen.

Finnick then wrote the most important letter he had ever written in his life.

A letter that told Annie how much she meant to him and how much he was in love with her.

It was a letter that was going to make him, or break him.

It was a letter to Annie.

To his Annie.


	2. Movie Night

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**odesta prompt: finnick ansd annie watching a movie together.**

* * *

Annie narrowed her eyes as she sat on the floor in front of the TV, with a movie in each hand.

Finnick decided that this would be a good way for them to relax; to have a movie night whenever they could.

And it did help them to sit back and forget, not having to think about the Games or the Capitol. They could just be themselves.

The most stressful thing to come out of these movie nights was picking the movie.

This week, it was Annie's turn.

As Finnick was in the kitchen, getting the popcorn ready, Annie sat on the floor, trying to pick between an action movie, or a comedy.

"Do you have one picked yet?"

Annie turned around and saw Finnick walking into the living room with popcorn and drinks in hand.

"Not yet," Annie sighed. "Do you want to watch action or comedy?"

"I picked last week," Finnick gave you a small smirk. "Now it's your turn."

"Fine," Annie gave Finnick a look before dropping the two movies and picking up a different one. "How about this romantic love story about a boy who-"

"The comedy," Finnick cut Annie off. "We watched an action movie last week."

"That's all you had to say." Annie smirked as she placed the movie into the player before getting up and sitting next to Finnick on the couch.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." He gave Annie a playful glare as she laughed.

"Why? Are you the only one who's able to smirk under this roof?" Annie challenged as she pressed play and the movie started.

"Seen as this is my roof… Yes." Finnick smirked at her.

"Maybe then I should go…" Annie started to get up but was stopped by Finnick pulling her back onto the couch, pinning her down.

"You are not going anywhere Cresta." He whispered as he looked Annie dead in the eyes.

"I sure hope not." Annie smiled, speaking in the same tone Finnick used before he leaned in and captured her lips to his, kissing her slow and gently at first before things start to heat up.

Soon, once again, the movie and food were forgotten as Finnick and Annie got wrapped up in their own little world.

At least they where able to press play this time.


	3. Happy Birthday Little Man

**THISISMYLOVELYSONG - Tumblr**

**Prompt: Finnick and Annie on their baby 1st years old birthday party. P.s I just loved the christmas fic.**

* * *

"Finnick. Enough with the balloons." Annie sighed as she walked into the living room, Noah on her hip.

Finnick sat on the couch as he blew up ocean blue and sea green coloured balloons. There was already balloons everywhere, along with streamers hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"Is this enough?" Finnick tied off the last balloon before throwing it on the already covered floor.

"That's more than enough," Annie said, as she placed Noah on the floor, watching him waddle over to his father.

"Dada!"

Finnick's face lite up like it always did when his son was around.

"There's the birthday boy." Finnic smiled, picking up Noah and placing him on his knee.

"Loon!" Noah laughed as he clapped his little hands, bronze hair falling in his sea green eyes.

Annie leaned against the wall, a smile on her face, and watched as Finnick handed Noah a balloon and his sequels filled the room

However, she couldn't help but sigh as Noah tried to squeeze the balloon, not strong enough to pop it.

"What's wrong love?" Finnick looked up at her, concerned.

Annie shook her head. "I just wish the others could have made it."

Finnick gave Annie a small smile - which she returned - before looking down at Noah.

They were going to throw Noah a little birthday party. They weren't going to invite many people, but they did ask Johanna, Peeta and Katniss, even Beetee and Haymicth if they wanted to come.

However, one thing lead to another and, because everyone is still trying to get back to normal, they couldn't make it.

So, it was just the three of them, which didn't bug Finnick and Annie at all. But, is would still be nice if the others could have made it.

Suddenly, Finnick's face lite up and he looked back at Annie, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Annie narrowed her eyes slightly, smiling. She knew that look. "What is it?"

"Stay here." Finnick ordered as he placed Noah on the ground, in the sea of balloons, before he got up a left the room.

Annie just shook her head before she walked over to the couch and sat down.

It wasn't long until Finnick called out for her to come into the kitchen.

Picking up her son and placing him on her hip, Annie walked into the kitchen but froze in her tracks when she saw what was sitting on the table.

It was a beautiful one layered cake, that looked almost just like a mini version on their wedding cake. The only difference was the _Happy Birthday Noah_ font on the top.

Annie looked up at Finnick, amazed. "How did you-"

"I called Peeta a few weeks ago," Finnick smiled. "Asked if he was up in making Noah a cake. He was happy too. After all, I can't have my son blow out his first candle from a seaweed cookie."

Annie placed Noah in his high chair, in front of the cake, before turning to Finnick, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love it." She whispered, smiling up at her husband.

"I'm glad," Finnick smiled back before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

However, the kiss was short-lived when they heard squealing and laughing.

Turning around, they saw Noah with cake all over the table, and himself, his fists in the cake.

"And it looks like he likes it too," Finnick laughed as Annie shook her head, a smile on her face.

As Annie tried to clean up Noah, Finnick went and got a candle and match, sticking it into what was left of the cake.

Finnick smiled as Noah looked at the candle, amazed, and Annie placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday my little man."


	4. His Annie

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**Odesta prompt: snow sending a video of Annie being tortured to district 13 and finnick seeing it (and maybe there's some Johanna or peeta in the video too and Katniss sees it too or something)**

* * *

This was the last place Finnick wanted to be right now.

He would much rather be in his room, sitting on his bed, tying his knots. Blocking his mind. Trying to forget.

Really, he would much rather be back in District Four, sitting on the beach and watching the sunset with Annie in his arms.

But, that wasn't going to happen anything soon, so he would just be happy with going back to his room.

Instead, he was sitting around a table, next to Katniss, who was looking just as bad as he was.

That's what happens when the people you care about are ripped away from you.

Beetee had called a meeting - about another one of his ideas or something, Finnick wasn't listening - so him and Katniss were now in a room along with other selected people like Haymitch, Gale, some other soldiers and important people and of course, Coin.

Finnick didn't really pay attention to what Beetee was saying. That was, until one of the TV screens behind him came to life and everyone froze.

They heard it before they seen it. A scream. A bloody-curling scream that made shivers run down their spines.

"Beetee, what's happening?" Haymitch growled as Beetee ran over to one of the computers and started typing.

The screen then came on, and a bright white room came into view. A room filled with water.

Then, Finnick saw it, and he could tell Katniss did to by the way she let out a little gasp.

In the middle of the water, floating, was Johanna. They couldn't really pick out what she looked like because she was lying in the water with her eyes closed. But he could tell it was her.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she let out another ear-piercing scream as she kicked and flapped her arms.

"What is happening?" Coin demanded.

"The Capitol. They're hacking us." Beetee answered, not tearing his eyes away from the computer.

"Well stop it."

"I'm trying!"

The screen then changed. It showed another white room, only they were looking down on it and there was someone lying on a, what looked like, table with people all around him.

"No," Katniss gasped and it was then, that Finnick noticed it was Peeta.

Haymitch placed a hand on Katniss' shoulder, keeping her in place as one of the, what looked like, doctors walked over to Peeta, a needle in hand.

"No!" Katniss yelled, trying to sit up, as the doctor stabbed Peeta with the needle and he let out a blood curling scream.

"Katniss. Calm down." Haymitch growled at her, placing a hand on her another shoulder and holding her down as she started to shake.

The screen changed and Finnick's heart dropped as they saw, yet another white room.

Sitting in a chair, in the middle of the room, was Annie. His Annie. She was facing them, but her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was mumbling to herself. Her hands were in tight fists, tied to the chair, and she was rocking back and forth.

Finnick was frozen in place, his eyes clued to the TV.

He knew what they were doing to her. They had her tape playing. They were making her relive it.

Finnick felt so helpless as he sat there and watched. This would be when he would take her it his arms, hold her, tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't this time. And it killed him inside.

A scream could be heard - the same scream that Annie let out when her partner got beheaded - it then got ten times loud as Annie opened her mouth and let out the same scream.

Then, the screen went black.

"Beetee, what was that?" Finnick growled, narrowing his eyes.

However, before Beetee could answer, the screen came back on and Snow was sitting there, smirking as Finnick, Katniss and everyone else in the room glared at him.

"That was just a little something for you, Ms Everdeen and Mr Odair. Hopefully you will started to rethink your actions."

The screen went black again.

Finnick couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stay in the room.

Standing up, making his chair fly back, Finnick marched out of the room, not caring who was talking to him.

He didn't know where his feet were taking him, he just walked, thinking of all the thinks he wanted to do to Snow. He didn't even realized he was stop and sitting on the floor until he heard footsteps.

Looking up, Finnick saw Katniss walking towards him.

She didn't say another, she just sat next to him and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

But, it wasn't the same.

He need Annie in his arms. He need Annie. His Annie.


	5. That Scream

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**Odesta prompt: idk if this makes much sense but Finnick's pov instead of katniss's in catching fire when they hear the jabberjays**

* * *

Finnick ran through the trees, chasing after Katniss.

When he finally reached her, she was cleaning off one of her arrows and, when she heard him, she looked up and Finnick could see the haunted look in her eyes.

"It's okay." Katniss sighed. "I thought it was my sister-"

Finnick's heart stopped as he heard it. He stopped listening to Katniss as he heard the voice he heard scream so many times late at night. That same scream when she got lifted out of the Arena. That scream when she saw her partner get beheaded.

He knew that scream anywhere. And it killed him more inside every time he heard it.

Finnick didn't even know he was running until he stopped and looked around, calling out on the top of his lungs.

"Annie! Annie!"

He continued to run, all the colour gone from his face and his eyes dilated in fear.

He had to find her, he had to protect her.

Finnick didn't even realize Katniss was chasing after him until he stopped in front if a giant tree and a bird fell by his feet.

A Jabberjay.

"It's all right, Finnick. It's a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us. It's not your.. Annie." Katniss tried to tell him, but the fear in Finnick's eyes was still there.

He knew how Jabberjays worked.

Looking up at Katniss, Finnick spoke. "No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?"

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the Capitol having their hands on Annie with him not there to protect her.

He didn't want to hear her scream again, he heard it far too many times already in his lifetime.

They had to get out of the jungle. Now.

But then, it started again. The scream of a man could be heard and Katniss lost the rest of the colour from her face. Shortly after, Annie's screams came back and Finnick couldn't take it.

Together, Finnick and Katniss ran, they ran towards the beach, where they others were.

However, when they hit an invisible wall, Finnick did the only thing he could think of. The thing he seen Annie do some many times over the years.

He placed his hands over his ears and tried to block the sound that was tearing him up inside.


	6. Dread

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**Odesta prompt: Finnick's pov when he finds out that Annie is being tortured in the Capitol**

* * *

Finnick was the first up.

He opened his eyes only to shut them again because of the bright light. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around.

He was lying on a bed. Or a table. He couldn't tell. Either way he was uncomfortable.

Knowing he had to get answers and find out what happened, Finnick pulled the tubes and needles out of his arms before standing up and making his way slowly out the door.

It didn't take him long to find Haymitch and Heavensbee. They were in a room at the end of the hall, standing around a table.

"Well look whose up," Haymicth mumbled, rubbing his face. These past few days seemed to age him another few years, he looked worn down.

"What-" Finnick cleared his throat. "What happened?"

Haymicth sighed. "We got her out."

Finnick could only guess that the _her_ he was taking about was Katniss. "Anyone else?"

Heavensbee nodded. "Beetee."

"Thats it?" Finnick looked between the two. "What about Johanna? Peeta-"

"The Capitol got to them first." Haymitch told him.

"Where are Katniss and Beetee now?"

"Resting." Heavensbee said. "You are the first up."

"Trust me. If Katniss was up, you would have heard her by now." Haymitch chuckled dryly.

Finnick narrowed his eyes and looked between the two. There was something they weren't tell him.

"What are you keeping from me?" Finnick questioned and Haymitch and Heavensbee shared a look.

"They took Enobaria too." Heavensbee finally said, which confused Finnick.

"Okay…"

"We have you, Katniss and Beetee. The Capitol has Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria." Heavensbee told Finnick, as if hoping he would catch onto something.

"I still don't-"

"Finnick." Haymicth butted in. "You finally defied Snow. After years of doing what he told you to and trying to protect everyone."

Finnick was finally starting to catch on. And he wished he wasn't. He didn't want to hear what was coming next. He didnt want to think about it.

"No." Finnick mumbled, shaking his head. "No."

Hahmicth was right. After years of listening to Snow and doing whatever, and whoever, he asked, Finnick finally defied him.

And the person he cared about most was going to pay for it.

Finnicks stomach started to turn and he got a feeling - the same feeling he got when Snow told him he was going to sell Annie.

Dread.

This couldn't be happening.

But Haymitch spoke the words Finnick didn't want to hear.

The words that made his world tear apart even more.

"Finnick." Haymitch told a step closer to him as Finnick shook his head. "They have Annie."


	7. I'm Here

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**Odesta prompt: finnick or Annie's pov when they finally get reunited in mockingjay**

* * *

Finnick's mind stopped working.

The moment Haymitch pushed the door open and told both him and Katniss they were back, it was as if he forgot how to move.

Katniss, thankfully, grabbed Finnick's hand and pulled him with her as they made their way done to the hospital wing.

The place was in an uproar. People were shouting, the wounded were being wheeled through the halls in beds and doctors ran from person to person.

At some point, Johanna was wheeled by them, unconscious. Finnick could just make out the bruises and scabs on over her body, along with a shaved head, as they push her into a room.

Katniss let go of his hand and Finnick tried to look around everyone. Trying to spot the head of dark tangled curls that he loved and missed so much.

Then, he heard it.

"Finnick!"

Spinning around, Finnick saw Annie running towards him, in nothing more than a sheet. Her hair tangled more than normal and her sea green bright as she saw Finnick looking at her.

"Annie." Finnick breathed, not able to help the smile that formed on his face.

"Fininck!" Annie squealed as she threw herself into Finnick waiting arms, holding onto him for dear life.

Finnick's back crashed into the wall behind him as he pulled Annie closer to him, breathing in her sent, never waiting to let her go.

"I've missed you." Annie mumbled into his chest, closing her eyes.

Finnick placed a soft kiss on her head before mumbling into her hair. "I've missed you too. So much."

Suddenly, Annie's eyes went wide as she started to be pulled out of Finnick's arms by the doctors.

Finnick could see the panic start to set in her eyes and, as much as he didnt want to let her go, he knew the doctors had to look at her.

"Annie." He gripped her little hand in both of his. Annie looked up, locking her eyes with him as she stopped fighting the doctors. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Glancing at the doctor, he gave Finnick a nodded.

Finnick wrapped his arm around Annie as they followed the doctors to a room.

The whole time, Finnick held onto one of Annie's hands, vowing never to let it go.


	8. I Know

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr**

**odesta prompt: finick and annie first meeting. finicks pov:)**

* * *

Finnick stood there, leaned against the door-frame of her room, arms crossed.

She didn't noticed him yet. Her back was turned to him as she gazed out the window of the moving train, though he could tell she wasn't really looking.

Finnick didn't know what game Mags was playing at when she told him to mentor the female tribute - Annie, was her name - this year. She didn't even give him time to question her. Once they were on the train, Mags told him to go see Annie then she turned and walked off to see this years male tribute.

So, here he was, standing in the doorway as Annie stood back on to him, in a seafoam colour dress, fooling with a strand of her hair.

Finnick wasn't going to lie, she was very pretty - beautiful even - however, she wasn't built for this.

He, and anyone else even, could tell that she was a shy, gently girl. She was innocent. She wasn't going to last in these games.

Unless he did everything he could to save her.

But, did he want to save her?

He didn't want her to get killed, he didn't want any of his tributes to get killed, but if he saved her… Like he said, she was beautiful.

And the Capitol loved beautiful people. He knew that better than anyone.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

For the first time in a long time, Finnick was caught off guard. She didn't turn around, she was still facing the window, and he didn't make any sound.

However, he quickly covered his surprise, replacing it with his trademark Capitol smirk.

"How did you know I was here?"

Annie finally turned around, and when she did, Finnick swore his eyes went wide.

Even though pretty much everyone in District Four had the same sea-green eyes, Annie's seemed to be bigger and brighter than anyone's he had even seen.

"I have three older brothers," Annie gave him a small smile and Finnick could see how much it pained her to talk about her family she just left behind, possible forever. "Being the only girl, you have to have good senses."

Finnick stepped forward, still smirking. "Well, that will help you in the arena."

_Wrong thing to say_, Finnick thought when he saw the little light that was left in her eyes fade.

"Yeah," Was all Annie said as she looked down.

Finnick narrowed his eyes before he did something he hadn't done in a while.

He dropped the Capitol act.

Holding out his hand, Annie looked up in surprise as the smirk that was once on Finnick's face turned into a small smile. A genuine smile.

"I'm Finnick Odair."

"I know," Annie smiled back before she took his hand in her tiny one. "Annie Cresta."


	9. Except One

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr.**

**odesta prompt: annie is on her victory tour and is hit on by strange capitol men while at snow's mansion and the whole thing upsets her greatly and finnick comforts her on the train ride back to 4**

* * *

Annie tried to blink back her tears as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, lying on her - no, not hers. Nothing from the Capitol was truly hers - on the bed.

However, no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut, the tears kept coming. They ran down her cheeks in a steady stream as Annie breathed in and out, trying to calm her hysterical sobs.

But nothing was working.

Every time she was almost calmed down enough to get off the bed and change out of the floor length, sea-green, one-shoulder dress her stylist put her in, the images would come back.

The Victory Tour wasn't easy. For any Victor, but especially for Annie.

In some Districts, she was able to make it though getting on stage and some of the dinner before she broke down. In others, she broke down before she could take two steps on stage.

The worst of the tour came when she had to go back to the Capitol.

Annie had to make an amazing impression seen the last time she was there, she ran off stage in her interview after she won the games because she couldn't handle it.

And it didn't help that the moment the train pulled into the station, she had a break down because of all the flashing lights and people shouting her name.

It was to much.

And the night all went down hill from there.

Once she was all dressed up, had on her best-forced smile and broke down three times in Finnick's arms, they had to head to Snows mansion for the party.

It started out okay. Annie smiled, thanked people for coming, shook hands and kept her head down, trying to stop herself from thinking about the fact that she was in the place that ruined her.

After a while of standing on the side, making small talk to the least amount of people as possible, Annie was forced to dance.

It wasn't bad at first. But it wasn't great either.

Annie didn't listen as the strange man in her arms talked on and on. She just nodded when she felt like she needed to and kept looking over the mans shoulder, trying to find the one person that could calm her down.

Once she found him, standing next to Mags with a drink in hand, his eyes locked to hers, silently telling her that he wasn't far and it was almost over.

Then again, it wasn't over fast enough.

It happened most of the night. Capitol man tried to flirt with her, but Annie quickly stopped listening and find Finnick.

However, as she was in the arms of one of the last men of the night, she couldn't seem to block him out.

He flirted with her right from the start. At first, Annie would find Finnick and block him out. But unlike the other men, he caught on. When he noticed she wasn't listen and looking off somewhere else, he would spin and turn her around, cutting off her view from Finnick.

Half way through the dance, it started to get worst.

He started to hold her tighter, pressing his body to hers, making Annie get an uncomfortable feeling in the pity of her stomach and she felt her mind start to fade, she started to lose herself.

And she almost didn't stop the scream that she wanted to let out when she felt the sweating hand make its way down her back before Annie pressed herself out of his arms, her ears ringing and hands shaking with tears blurring her vision as she ran out of the party.

"Annie?"

Looking up and behind her, Annie could pick out the blurry figure that belonged to Finnick, standing in the doorway.

As she sat up, quickly wiping her tears away with her hands, Annie started to stutter, not meeting Finnick's eyes.

"I- I'm so sorry Finn. I didn't… I just couldn't… I'm sorry. I know-"

Nothing else came out of Annie's mouth besides more sobs and before she knew it, Finnick's arms were around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay," Finnick whispered softly as he gently rubbed circles on her back. "It's okay Annie. I am so proud of you."

"Why?" Annie pulled away from his chest and looked up at Finnick, her eyes red and puffy. "How can you be proud of me? I… I barely made it through. I ran out of the party. I can't… I couldn't held it to-"

"But you did," Finnick took Annie's tiny hands in his, looking her dead in the eyes. "You had your hard and bad days. But you pulled through Annie. You made it. And in a few days, we'll be home. You'll be home."

"But what about Snow?" Annie asked, her voice barely audible as she looked down.

"I will talk to Snow," Finnick placed his hand under Annie's chin, making her meet his eyes. "But for now. All you need to now is we are here, on the train, heading back home for a few weeks of just you and me. Alone."

"I hope it's out in the boat," Annie teased as she couldn't help the smile that came on her face.

Finnick chuckled, glad that she was feeling a bit better, however he could still see the pain and fear in her eyes. "Well of course."

Annie smiled before she wrapped her arms around Finnick's waist, bearing her face in his neck. "Thank you Finn."

"Anytime love," Finnick pulled her close, placing his chin on the top of her head. "And don't worry. No man is ever going to touch you like that again. I won't allow it."

Annie held Finn closer, knowing her was telling the truth. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe and make her happy.

No man was going to touch her again if he had anything to do about it.

No man, except one.


	10. He Knew It

**ANONYMOUS - Tumblr.**

**odesta prompt: finnick's pov during annie's games when she sees her district partner beheaded and she goes into a severe state of shock and finnick is really upset because he can't comfort her**

* * *

Finnick knew.

As he sat on the oversized couch in the Mentors Lounge, a forgotten drink in his hand as he stared at the screen in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away.

He knew.

All the other Victors told him, almost everyday, that there was a slim chance Annie would make it out. In fact, everyone thought she wouldn't make it through the first day.

If Finnick wasn't so set on the screen, he may have smirked and said I told you so.

Everyday, he was getting more and more anxious. More people were getting killed off, but Annie was still standing.

And she was doing very well. Not the best. But she was surviving. And that's what mattered.

However, that all went down hill the moment District Two's tribute lifted his axe and brought it done on Dylan's neck.

Finnick couldn't help but glue his eyes to the screen as the sound of crushing bone and screams filled the room, blood covering everything around.

Including Annie.

She stood just a few feet away, her eyes wide and mouth opened as she let out a blood curling scream, covered in Dylan's blood.

Finnick gripped his glass tighter, watching as Annie ran out if there, clenching his teeth.

This was killing him. Finnick could feel his insides turn cold.

He wanted nothing more than to pull Annie into his arms, tell her everything was going to be okay, and make that fear go away from her eyes.

But he couldn't.

He knew that.

Feeling a hand grip his shoulder, Finnick glanced up and saw Haymitch looking down at him, glass in hand and eyes hard.

"Even if she does make it out kid, she is never going to be the same," Haymitch told him, causing Cashmere to snort from her seat on the other end of the coach.

"Like anyone is the same after they become a Victor."

Turning back to the screen, ignoring Cashmere, Finnick felt Haymicth grip his shoulder once more before walking away.

Finnick knew what he meant, he knew as he watched Annie sit in a cave, pulling her knees close and covering her ears.

She was ruined. The sweet, innocence girl who would roll her eyes at his flirtatious comments. She was gone.

But he was going to bring her back. He was going to get her out of that Arena and bring her back to him. He promised that to her. And to himself.

She was going to come back. She was going to survive.

He knew it.


End file.
